This invention relates to a back support bolster intended particularly for use in passenger seats, such as aircraft passenger seats. The particular type of bolster disclosed in this application is a side support bolster which extends vertically along both lateral sides of the seat back and provide lateral support to the seat occupant. The bolster is preferably substantially cylindrical in shape and is provided with suitable padding to provide the proper degree of softness and support required by the seat occupant. The bolsters are designed to provide ease of initial assembly and the capability of being quickly replaced when worn or soiled. Replacement of the bolster can take place quickly by removing the covering upholstery, and unzipping the bolster from the seat back diaphragm. The diaphragm and the frame of the seat back form the entire seat back, over which the cover upholstery is placed to create a finished seat.
The diaphragm to which the bolsters are attached is placed under tension when on the seat back frame, and has a slight amount of "give", and thus provides a reasonable degree of comfort for the occupant.
The bolster according to the invention permits location of the bolster quickly and in the exactly proper location and provide maximum comfort and support to the occupant. Proper location of the bolster also results in a neater and more uniform looking seat by positioning the bolster exactly behind the bolster cover panel of the cover upholstery. The design of the bolster and its attachment members results in automatic location of the bolster in the proper position even the replacement of the bolster takes place quickly or by relatively untrained personnel.